Millenium Panic!
by Fyra Thilwen
Summary: YuGiOh! x Full Metal Panic! crossover... főbb szerepekben a főbb szereplők, ajánlom minden pihentagyúnak...


_**Millenium Panic!**_

_Full Metal Panic X Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_A Yu-Gi-Oh! és Full Metal Panic! karakterei nem az enyémek, felhasználásukból semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik. Hasonlóképp a lisztérzékenység ötletével, melyért köszönet Kigzereknek, és az ő hajdani, lisztérzékeny iskolatársának. _

- Olyan fura srác ez a Ryou… - sóhajtotta Kaname, ahogy a szinte falhoz simuló, csaknem láthatatlan egyénre szegezte tekintetét. Az említett szinte öt perce állt már mozdulatlanul, csak olykor-olykor kezdett fészkelődni, láthatólag kényelmetlennek találta az iskolai egyenruhát, bár az is lehet, hogy csupán nyakát dörzsölte már erősen a nyakában hordott, termetes aranyékszer.

Kaname barátnőjének a pillantását inkább az vonta magára, csillogó szemekkel figyelte, miként törik a medálon a fény.

- Vajon ő és Yugi miért hordanak ekkora fukszokat a nyakukban? - tette fel a kérdést elmélkedve. Már öt perce késett a tanár, a lányok egyelőre még visszafogott lelkesedéssel bágyadoztak, a fiúk ellenben máris kihasználták a lehetőséget a kikapcsolódásra: őrült lelkesedéssel és a lehető legmélyebb koncentrációval vetették bele magukat egy kártyapartiba.

„_Állandóan csak a zsuga…_" - forgatta szemeit Kaname, és újabb mély sóhaj hagyta el ajkait.

- Kaname! - szólt megrovó hangon Kyoko. A szólított kába pislogással fordult a szemüveges leányzó felé.

- Fogalmam sincs - vonta meg a vállát aztán, majd ráborult padjára. Karjai rejteke mögül szólalt meg, hangja tompán és nyomottan szökött ki alóluk. - És… egyáltalán nem is érdekelnek. Mikor jön már Migiwashi?

- Inkább örülnél, hogy nincs benn!

- Még két percen belül befuthat, és akkor lazán megíratja a dogát! És akkor csak mi járunk pórul, mert kevesebb időnk marad! - fakadt ki Kaname felegyenesedve, talán kissé hangosabban a kelleténél, mert a párbajkártyától elszakadó tekintetek immár mind őt fürkészték. - Mi van! - csattant fel, mindenki sietve igyekezett elfoglalni magát, ő pedig újra a padra borult.

Kivéve Kaibát. Ő továbbra is (mint az ominózus felszólalás előtt) szemérmetlenül gusztálta a lányt. Eléggé szemérmetlenül ahhoz, hogy a szemfüles Kyokónak ez feltűnjön. Nem is habozott legújabb felfedezését megosztani szinte bálványként tisztelt osztálytársnőjével, nyekergett a szék és az egyszemélyes pad, ahogy „észrevétlenül" közelebb húzódott a lányhoz.

- Kaname… - suttogta.

- Hm? - hangzott a válasz fojtottan.

- Seto Kaiba szemmel láthatóan odavan érted! - közölte a tényt megfellebbezhetetlenül.

Kaname felettébb éberen kapta fel a fejét, s szemeit egyből körbe járatta. Seto azért erre már csak kénytelen volt újra a könyvébe merülni.

- Tetszem Kaibának? - biccentette oldalra a fejét Kaname.

- Kinek nem tetszel? - szólalt meg rosszallóan, morogva Kyoko. Osztálytársa meg sem hallotta.

- És miből… - kezdte volna, ám hangját az ajtó erőteljes falnak vágódása törte meg, és a belépő egyszemélyes tanerő zavart zihálása.

- És… kivégeztelek! - kiáltott fel elégedetten Kazama, mire a teremben síri csend lett úrrá.

Egyedül Joey-t találta meg a hangja (ennél már csak az lett volna jobb, ha mondjuk a tekintete találja meg a tanárt, de ez, Joey szempontjából sajnálatos módon, nem következett be), s hődörögve pattant fel a székről.

- Ez… ez lehetetlen! Egy hete játszol párbajkártyát… és… és…

Szava elakadt, s zavartan kezdett pislogni. Shinji már egy pillanattal korábban felfogta a helyzet komolyságát, s vigyázzba vágta magát, s lassan-lassan Joey agyában is körvonalazódott, hogy valami talán nincs rendjén. Megdermedve fordult a tábla felé, s nyöszörgő halkan szólalt meg:

- Mi… Migiwashi tanár úr?

- A kaszinókellékeket inkább cserélje a könyveire - javasolta a pedagógus, majd keze egy mozdulatával jelezte az osztálynak, hogy helyet lehet foglalni.

Migiwashi - szokásához híven - szó nélkül kezdte felírkálni a táblára a képleteket, az osztály nyolcvan százaléka még nem kezdte meg a gépies másolást, a tanár úr macskakapárászoshoz hasonlatos számait kissé nehezen lehetett kivenni.

- Tea! Tea! - hallatszott fojtott suttogás a terem középső részéből, kép nélkül, a füzetbe merülve is nyilvánvaló volt mindenki számára, hogy Tristan szólongatja a lányt nagy lelkesedéssel. Valószínűleg a tanerő is hasonlóképp gondolhatta, mert fordulatból vágta a nedves szivacsot a fiúhoz, aki undorodó nyögéssel nyugtázta a találat pontosságát. Migiwashi elégedetten folytatta a képletek felrovását.

Tristan fejében a bosszú gondolata formálódott, de miután a poén fokozása érdekében még három radírgumi és négy toll repült feléje (mind biztos találattal ért fel), inkább felhagyott a tervezgetéssel.

- És akkor hozzá lehet kezdeni! - jelentett a pedagógus, miután a tábla sötét feketéjét már szinte teljesen elfedte a rengeteg krétajel.

- Tanár úr! - hallatszott a harmadik padsorból egy izgatott hang.

- Igen, Chidori? - tolta orrára Migiwashi a szemüvegét.

- A sinus-cosinuson már túl vagyunk, most a szögfüggvényértékek meghatározásánál tartunk a négy síknegyedben! - jelentette Kaname lelkesen.

A hátsóbb padsorokból óbégatás szökött fel. A tanerő is húzogatta száját, borostája meg-megmozdult arcizmai rángására.

- És ezt nem lehetett volna esetleg azelőtt mondani, hogy felírtam volna huszonkettő példát?

- Neeem - hallatszott az egybehangzó válasz, mely azonnal röhögésbe fulladt.

- Elég legyen! - csattant fel Migiwashi. - Akkor most ismétlünk. Dolgozzanak! - utasította az osztályt, majd leült a tanári asztalhoz, s egy hegynyi papírköteget vett maga elé, valószínűleg egy alsóbb évfolyam dolgozatkupaca lehetett.

Kanamének tíz perc elég volt, már unatkozva kopogtatta ceruzájával könyvének fedelét, mikor a többiek még serényen (vagy épp lassan és zavartan) szorgoskodtak (vagy aludtak a füzetre borulva). A lány mélybarna szemeivel előbb Kaibát kezdte el fürkészni: a fiú a második padsor szélén ült, egészen a falnál - és láthatólag egészen elégedett volt a matekpéldák teljesítésével, mert a falnak támaszkodva olvasgatott valami papírkötésű könyvet.

A lány továbbvezette tekintetét, s az Sousukén állapodott meg.

„_Sousuke…_" - húzta el a száját, ahogy a szintén elkészült sráccal összefutott pillantása. Sagara szemei róla Kaibára, onnan vissza a lányra vetődtek, s ezt a kört még lenyomták párszor. Kaname egy fél másodpercre az égnek emelte tekintetét, s inkább tovább nézelődött.

A hátsóbb sorokban Yugi csücsült, Kaname elmosolyodott, ahogy pillantása a fiú nyakában függő fordított piramisra siklott. „_Vajon a lisztérzékeny honnan szerzett ilyen cuccost?_" Kyoko leleményesen fuksznak nevezte, akárcsak Bakura gyűrűjét… Bakura! Milyen meredt pillantással bámulta a másik, az övéhez oly hasonló stílusú medált!

A fehér hajú srác mintha kábulatból ébredt volna, úgy tekintett Kanamére, majd újra a példák sűrűjébe vetette magát.

Kaname bokáját erős fájdalom érte hirtelen, mire a lány egyből fel is szisszent.

- Kyoko! - fakadt ki félhangosan, ám a szemüveges lány igyekezett neki jelezni valamit.

- Chidori kisasszony! - szólította meg kissé ingerülten a tanár, már ki tudja, hanyadjára. - Mivel ennyire ráér, akár ki is jöhetne a táblához, megoldani a…

- Azonnal! - emelkedett fel helyéről lelkesen a lány, s egy krétát a kezébe véve szökellt előre. - A sin 1348°-ban a teljes szög megvan háromszor, marad a kettőszázhatvannyolc… - merült bele a magyarázásba, és mint mindig, most is magával ragadta a hév. Igazán belelendült a magyarázásba, s mikor a huszonkettedik példát is végigvezette, fergeteges tapsvihar üdvözölte tehetségét. „_Hát igen… ez jár a legjobbnak!_" - nyugtázta a lány, majd elégedetten vonult a helyére.

Csak néhányan nem tomboltak önfeledten az osztályelső újabb sikeréért. Közöttük volt Sousuke és Kaiba is. Na meg Bakura, de az ő visszafogottságát betudhatjuk a Yugi fuksza iránt tanúsított felettébb nagymértékű érdeklődésnek.

- Ez megint remek volt, Kaname! - mosolygott derűsen Kyoko. A lány inkább csak megvonta a vállát, tény, hogy népszerű és szép és okos, de beképzeltnek nem akart tűnni.

- Köszönjük Chidori kisasszonynak a kielégítő magyarázatot, jövő órán akkor talán meg is írhatjuk végre az elhalasztott dolgozatot… - igazította meg szemüvegét Migiwashi, és épp végszóra szedte össze papírjait, éles csengőszó jelezte az óra végét.

- Istenem… - hallatszott többfelől is a megkönnyebbült, matekórát túlélt sóhaj.

Egyedül Kazama tűnt egészen felhőtlenül boldognak s kirívóan izgatottnak, ahogy felpattant helyéről.

- Akkor elő a következő párbajra! Ki vállalja?

Sousuke némán csóválta a fejét. Nem igazán foglalkoztatják osztálytársai dolgai, de Shinji azért valamilyen szinten mégis csak kitűnt a nagy átlagból, s ők ketten még közös témát is találtak. Épp ezért, hogy lehet egy ilyen srác így belebolondulva egy ilyen ostoba kártyajátékba?

- Majd én… - emelkedett fel sötéten Seto Kaiba, s mutatóujját Sousukére szegezte.

Az osztály egy emberként hördült fel. Visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelték az eseményeket. Sousuke éles tekintete és penge logikája rögtön fogta, hogy itt most vérre menő küzdelem fog következni.

- Sagara Sousuke - dörmögte Kaiba. -, én kihívlak párbajra!

Kijelentését egybehangzó döbbenet követte, Sousuke ujjai pedig már a zekéje alatt lapuló vállszíjat tapogatták. Hogy párbaj? Itt, mindenki szeme láttára? Hiszen ehhez egy-egy segéd kellene és egy kietlen terület, ahol…

- Állj! - pattant fel Yugi.

Sousuke egy pillanatra kilendült koncentrációjából, s kezét megpróbálta kissé kevésbé feltűnően pisztolya közelében nyugtatni.

- Hiszen Sousuke még életében nem párbajkártyázott! - mutatott rá a mindenki számára nyilvánvaló tényre. Néhányan egyetértő bólogatásba kezdtek, mások továbbra is meredt szemekkel bámészkodtak. Ez ugyan nem lesz semmi!

- Pá-párbajkártya? - ejtette kezét maga mellé Sagara.

- Párbajkártya? - ismételte a harmadik padsor középső helyéről egy halk hang. Kaname volt az.

- Ez nevetséges - nyugtázta nagyon, nagyon halkan Sousuke.

- Ezért a tétért nem lesz az - mosolyodott el sötéten leendő ellenfele.

- De Kaiba! Ez abszolút… - rázkódott össze undorodva Yugi.

- Etikátlan? - segítette ki készségesen Bakura. Ő szemmel láthatólag igen csak derült az egész szituáción.

- Egyszerűen csak szemét! - jegyezte meg Joey.

- Hallgass, mitugrász lisztérzékeny! - utasította rendre Yugit Kaiba.

- De én nem… - ellenkezett volna az.

- Miféle tét? - szűkültek résnyire Sousuke szemei.

- Kaname - mondta megfellebbezhetetlenül a másik.

Ekkor aztán elszabadult a pokol. A lány felszökkent helyéről, s a két fiú közé viharzott, haját tépkedve, arca elvetemült fintorba húzódott, ahogy irtó hangerővel kérte ki magának a tényt, hogy „két idióta, flúgos, tökkelütött, lökött bunkó" egy zsugaesttel döntsön olyasmik felől, amikről neki teljességgel semmi tudomása sincsen.

- Elfogadom - mondta határozottan Sousuke, mit sem törődve az előtte csápoló, vergődő lánnyal. Azért az már mégis csak feltűnt neki, mikor egy vaskos függvénytáblázat halántékon találta, s kissé elgyengülten volt kénytelen a székbe roskadni.

- Te ütődött, szédült, ostoba bunkó! Te… - és ömlöttek rá folyamatosan Kaname szitkai, és most igazán nem értette, hogy miért, hiszen nem tett mást, csak férfiúi kötelességét teljesítette, mikor egy kihívást elfogadott ahelyett, hogy gyáván megfutamodott volna, és mindezt egy szép lány kezeiért!

A többiek közben tovább folytatták a diszkurzust a leendő izgi küzdelemről.

- Evidens, hogy most nem kezdhetitek! - jelentette ki Yugi. Kaiba keresztbefont karral állt előtte, és villámló szemekkel hallgatta szövegelését. - Adj időt estig, megpróbálom annyira felkészíteni, hogy legalább vajmi esélye legyen veled szemben!

- Tőlem - vonta meg a vállát Kaiba. - De éjjel már az enyém lesz Kaname.

Erre a kijelentésre már a lány is abbahagyta a szerencsétlenül járt Sousuke püfölését, és máris rávetette magát (persze, csak képletesen) a kihívó félre.

- Te elvetemült szemét! Hogy képzelsz, hogy engem tehetsz meg tétnek? Mégis mit gondolsz magadról, te… - indította útjára olykor villás nyelvét, ám a srác kissé megemelte hangját, s úgy szólalt meg:

- Csitulj! - utasította ellentmondást nem tűrően, mire Kaname (még saját magát is megdöbbentve) hallgatott rá. Seto megfordult, és elhagyta a termet.

A fagyott hangulat egy pillanat alatt felengedett, mindenki máris nagy hangon kezdte kitárgyalni, vajon mit várhatnak az esti párbajtól. Az bizonyos, hogy Kaiba kivégzi Sousukét. De azt meg Yugi támogatja, ő jól ismeri Seto technikáját, talán mégis csak kitalálnak valamit? Izgalmas lesz, annyi szent!

Joey odalépett a közben már feltápászkodott kihívotthoz.

- Megvagy? - kérdezte élesen.

- Igen - felelte Sousuke, azért még egy színpadias mozdulattal végigseperte zekéjét.

- Akkor gyere! - ragadta karon a másikat Joey, és vonszolta ki az ajtó felé, ahol már Tristan várt rájuk. A srác értetlenül vonta össze szemöldökét.

- Mégis hova rángatsz?

- Lásd, Sousuke, Yugi nagylelkűen segít neked, így rajtunk keresztül te is segíthetsz neki! - hadarta a másik, s kiérve a folyosóra már egy másik terem felé tartottak.

- Hogyan is?

Tristan mosolyogva fordult hátra, s felmutatta hüvelykujját Sousukének.

- Van itt egy Tücsök Tádé nevezetű gennypaca, gyakran szemétkedik Yugival. És hát… te tudsz verekedni, még ha Kaname oly könnyen le is üt néha-néha - vonta meg a vállát, majd kivágta a teremajtót, és már üvöltve be is lépett a helyiségbe. - TÁDÉ!

…

Kyoko némán bámult a nyitott ajtóra, melyet csak a huzat lengetett. Állát tenyerén nyugtatva sóhajtott egy mélyet, ábrándozva gondolt arra, hogy milyen is lenne, ha valakik egyszer érte párbajoznának… megállta azt, amit talán rajta kívül senki más. Úgy állt mindig Kaname oldalán, hogy teljesen tisztában volt vele, egészen szürke egérré válik a lány mellett. De ez nem zavarta (annyira), mert tudta, hogy a másik számára viszont ő is van olyan fontos, mint akárki más, és ez kárpótolta bármilyen hátrányért.

Igazán romantikusnak találta ezt az egészet!

Még ha Kaiba és Sousuke mindketten rettentő furcsa figurák voltak is.

- Kyoko?

Mert akárhogy is, de mégis csak két igen helyes fiúról volt ám szó!

- Kyoko… ?

És igen, talán Kanamének nem is lenne könnyű döntenie, talán jobb is a párbaj…

- Kyoko!

- Igen? - kapta fel végre fejét a lány.

Bakura állt előtte, kezében egy megrágcsált végű, közepesen tompa ceruzával és egy kissé megviselt négyzetrácsos füzettel. Derűs mosoly látszott arcán.

- Elkérhetném a füzetedet? Nem sikerült mindent leírnom - adta elő kérését.

Kyoko kissé zavart pillantást vetett a táblára, melyen az összes példa hiánytalanul szerepelt, de azért bizonytalan mozdulattal csak átadta a narancsmintás tömböt. Bakura követte a lány tekintetét, majd halkan elnevette magát.

- Nem tudom kiolvasni Migi írását - vonta meg a vállát, majd padjához sétált, serényen írni kezdett.

Kyoko követte a szemével, nézte a fiú ujjának görcsös mozdulatait, ahogy az egymás után következő számjegyeket lerótta, aztán kellőképpen zavarba jött, mikor az felnézett és rámosolygott.

Egy őrült, fájdalmas hangú üvöltés cikázott végig a folyosón, egy pillanattal korábban, mint ahogy a küldő végigloholt a terem előtt.

Tücsök Tádé igazán úgy érezte, hogy ennél gyorsabban még nem szaladt életében. Nem is igazán érezte szükségét, bár most, hogy három, nála jóval nagyobb egyén kergeti, talán nem is olyan rossz ötlet, sőt, egész kielégítő indok.

Így hát rohant. A folyosók tömve voltak a tokiói középiskolák átlagos egyedeivel, és mind nagyon, nagyon furán, néhányan egész rosszallóan néztek a közülök olyannyira kirívó, s most virnyogva sikoltozó Tádéra. Kivételesen nem érdekelte.

Még az sem érdekelte, hogy ennek a borjú közösségnek az összes tagját is kenterbe verné párbajkártyában. Pedig máskor ez igazán büszkévé, s önbizalommal telivé tette, ha emberek közé ment.

Rántást érzett a bokáján. A fotocellás bejárati ajtón hason csúszva száguldott ki - szerencsére, az ajtó kinyílt, s nem szegődött Tücsök társául ezernyi üvegszilánk. Ellenben egy máris a hátán csücsülő egyénnel. Ez az egyén pedig nem volt már, mint Sagara Sousuke.

- Ez az, Sousuke, és most szorítsd ki belőle a szuflát! - bátorította két oldalról Joey és Tristan.

- Neee! - nyüszítette Tádé.

- Igazán szükség van erre? - érdeklődött finoman Sousuke is.

Valójában nem nagyon érdekelte a kis „gennypaca" sorsa, annál inkább a dobhártyáié. Melyek máris megszenvedték az eddig való kergetőzést. Sajnos, az iskola folyosói meglehetősen fel tudják erősíteni azt a kellemetlen effektet, melyet Tádé hangjának neveznek.

Sousuke erősen a kölyök gerincébe térdelt, s annak bal karját egy egyszerű mozdulattal kicsavarta, majd felrántotta, hogy az sikoltozni kezdett.

Tristan és Joey gyermeki örömmel tapsikoltak.

- Ki fogod törni a karomaaat! - nyivákolta Tádé.

- Inkább úgy mondanám, hogy kiugrasztom a vállízületedet, de attól még kellőképp messze vagyunk - közölte a másik nyugodtan, bár szemöldökeit továbbra is szorosan összevonva tartotta.

Igazán nem tartotta sportszerűnek, hogy egy nála jóval kisebb és esetlenebb egyént így tartson sarokban. Ráadásul számára érthetetlen okokból!

- Ez annyira tök jó! - ujjongott Joey.

Lelkesedésének (és ezzel együtt Tücsök szenvedéseinek) a csengő hangja vetett véget. Sousuke lemászott a fiúról, arra már nem méltatta, hogy felsegítse, helyette inkább őrült tempóban loholt két, már rég elhúzott osztálytársa nyomában.

…

Bakura arcán vigyor sejlett föl, ahogy - a másolás végeztével - az ablakban álldogálva figyelte a szerencsétlen Tádé föltápászkodását. Mindig örömmel emlékezett vissza arra a napra is, mikor Yugi oly ügyesen elpáholta a volt területi bajnokot. Akárhogy is, mókás volt.

„_Bogaras…_" - kuncogott még egy sort, s jókedvét csak a csengetés csendesítette el.

Bár mit érdekelte őt az iskola!

Persze, tanult, a maga módján igen szorgalmasnak is érezte magát… de mit neki iskola, mit neki barátok vagy barátnők!

Az egyetlen dolog, ami számít, épp most fityeg be az ajtón, egy szerencsétlen, alulfejlett kölyök nyakában. Ryou megint elbambult, amint a fényt figyelte, amint a medálon végigsuhan, s észre sem vette a lelkére telepedő sötétséget, a hangot, mely szíve mélyén arra bíztatja, hogy vegye el, szerezze meg magának…

- Üljenek le!

Bakura megrázta a fejét, az előbbi árny, mely gondolataira telepedett, egy pillanat alatt feloszlott, s a srác már helyet is foglalt, ahogy tekintetét átfuttatta a padokon, legsűrűbben földrajz tankönyvek látott előfordulni, a szendvicsek, félig megivott szénsavas üdítők, egy-két kártyapakli, egy Ezeréves Ikon, japán irodalom puskák és miegyebek mellett.

Az Ezeréves Ikon… tekintete újra megakadt rajta, s egészen megbűvölte a fuksz.

Csak az mentette meg a teljes révülettől, hogy ceruzája legurult a padról, de mire utánahajolt volna, egy barátságos, szemüveges, copfos archoz tartozó kéz már felé is nyújtotta.

- Köszönöm, Kyoko - suttogta, aztán felvillantott egy gyors hálamosolyt.

Tehát a téma: földrajz. Szemeit szigorúan a betűkön igyekezett tartani, de pillantása mindig el-elkalandozott. Nem akart megint arra az átkozott fukszra nézni!

Így hát akarattal kényszerítette magát, hogy a passzátszelekre koncentráljon. Lévén, hogy könyvének lapjait ezernyi Ezeréves Szem díszítette, ez igazán nem volt könnyű… s mikor néha-néha mégis sikerült, ujjai a _saját _nyakbavalójával kezdtek el kalandozni.

Hát ennek soha nem lesz már vége!

„_Dehogynem. Ma este, a párbajon, így vagy úgy, de vége lesz_" - hangzott a válasz, valahonnan nagyon mélyről, és Bakura ezt elég kielégítőnek találta ahhoz, hogy inkább a zsebében tartott paklira vándoroljon keze.

- Akkor nézzünk egy felelőt!

Na, ez aztán már igazán kizökkentette mindenféle _ezer meg ezer _ábrándjából.

- Nézzünk… - egyezett bele valaki a hátsó padsorból, rögtön utána meg is próbált lapulni a tankönyve mögött.

Sousuke arca is verejtékezni kezdett.

Hogy passzátszél? Persze, tudna róla regélni…

Egyszer, Szibéria északi partjainál egy bevetésen… nem, nem, ez valószínűleg nem lehetne ötös értékű felelet, nem szólva arról, hogy az osztály előtt a Félhülye cím után immár a Tökhülye megnevezést is elnyerhetné.

- Shinji Kazama - mondta ki végül a tanár a nevet.

Egybehangzó, idillikus jövőt jósló, hosszú élet reményét érző sóhaj hallatszott a terem minden részéből. Kivéve, persze, abból a szegletből, ahol épp az említett foglalt helyet. Onnan talán inkább halálhörgéshez hasonlító horkantás szökött fel.

Még maga Kaname, az osztály éltanulója, pedáns diák is egyetértett a nagy többséggel. Úgy érezte, ez a felelete a „Kitűnő, Kaname" helyett ezúttal csak egy „Ennyit el is vártam, Chidori kisasszony"-nyal végződne. Az pedig roppant kínos lenne!

Talán egyedül Yugi volt az, akit egyáltalán nem foglalkoztatott most sem az északi, sem a déli passzát. Jelen pillanatban igazán szemétnek érezte Kaibát, és mérhetetlenül ostobának Sousukét. Hogy lehet egy, a párbajkártyától eddig ennyire elszigetelődő személynek egy délután alatt annyit tanítani, hogy győzelmet arathasson egy volt bajnok és egyúttal zseniális elme felett is!

…

- Nahát, Sousuke, soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer szobára hozol majd egy…

Kurz szava elakadt, ahogy Yugit végigmérte, aztán megköszörülte a torkát.

- Izé, hát _tényleg _nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer szobára hozol egy lisztérzékeny srácot.

- Én nem vagyok lisztérzékeny! - fakadt ki Yugi. Szegény fiú…

- Kurz, maradj ki ebből - utasította Sousuke.

Ám mire végre leülhettek volna az asztalhoz, hogy belevessék magukat a párbajkártya rejtelmeibe, Melissa táncolt be a bejárati ajtón, kezében három degeszre tömött papírzacskóval. Egész jó arányban landoltak a földön, mikor meglátta Yugit.

- Ó, te szegény! - kapta arcához kezeit, majd bizalmasan a fiú vállára tette a kezét. - A liszt? - kérdezte suttogva, mire Yugin enyhe remegés futott végig.

Sousuke csupán némán tenyerébe temette arcát.

- Sousuke, az iskola udvarán egész jó idő van… - vetette fel egész derűsen.

- Öm, igen, én is úgy gondolom - értett egyet a másik is, s sietve jelentette két lakótársának távoztát, majd elhagyták a lakást.

…

Kyoko ábrándozva ténfergett az iskola sötét falai között. Szentül hitte, hogy Kaname is itt lesz valahol, épp ő ne jönne megnézni, hogy miként alakul az érte vívott párbaj?

Persze, voltak itt ám jószerivel megválaszolatlan kérdések…

Például, mi lesz akkor voltaképp a győztes jussa? Hazacipeli Kanamét, mint valami trófeát?

Vagy… vagy mit keresett Bakura a tanteremben ilyen késő éjszaka?

Vagy honnan szerez Sousuke paklit?

„_Micsoda? Bakura, itt?_" - döbbent meg egy pillanatra Kyoko, aztán megvonta a vállát. „_Biztos a párbajt nézi meg, ő is olyan törzszsugás, mint a többiek…_"

- Bakura! - szólította meg, alig öt méterre volt tőle.

A srác lassan fordult meg, sűrű, hosszú haja egészen eltakarta a szemét, de így is volt rajta valami furcsa… türkiz inget viselt és csíkos pólót, alakja mintha megnyúlt volna.

Kyoko megrázta a fejét, majd képzelgéseit a sötétre fogta, s sietve beérte osztálytársát.

- Bakura, hol van a párbaj? - kérdezte izgatottan, hangja élesen hangosnak tűnt a szokatlanul üres térben. A fiú csak kisvártatva emelte rá tekintetét.

- A párbaj? - kérdezett vissza ráérősen, hangja sokkalta mélyebb volt a megszokottnál, hogy Kyoko egy pillanatra beleborzongott.

Hát még akkor hogy megrémült, mikor Bakura keze a copfjához ért!

- Igen - hebegte csendesen. - Tudod, hol van?

- Hm - mosolyodott el az. - Persze, hogy tudom - mondta, majd kezét visszavonta a lánytól, s némán elhaladt mellette.

Kyoko dermedten állt még egy ideig, aztán igyekezett beérni a másikat, pedig az várhatóan a tornaterem felé tartott.

Hát persze, a tornaterem!

De… minek is olyan nagy hely egy egyszerű kártyapartinak?

Biztos a közönség…

De hát… mennyi érdeklődő lehet? Egy osztálynál nem több.

Kyoko minden kérdésére választ kapott, mikor belépett a helyiségbe. Egy termetes párbajtér volt felállítva, minden eszközzel, ami talán szükséges lehet. A lány sietve megigazította orrán a szemüvegét, s eltátotta a száját.

- Na de hát… hogy kerül ez ide?

- Kyoko! - hangzott egy vidám kiáltás, s Kaname szökkent oda barátnője mellé.

- Kaname! - vigyorodott el végre Kyoko is. - Hogyan…

- Kaiba állíttatta fel - vonta meg a vállát a másik.

- És Sousuke hol van?

- Nem tudom - biggyesztette le ajkait nemtörődöm módon Kaname.

- Most őszintén… melyikük győzelmének örülnél jobban? - kérdezte izgatottan a szemüveges lány.

- Na de Kyoko! - csattant fel Kaname, de egyből égnek is emelte tekintetét. - Hát, hogy őszinte legyek…

Ekkor robbant be az ajtón Sousuke és Yugi, nyomukban Joey-val és Tristannal. Joey felhasználta az alkalmat arra, hogy heroikus pózban előre vethesse magát, s mutatóujját a már rég helyén feszítő Seto Kaiba felé irányíthassa.

- Te! Te küldted ránk azokat a barmokat! - vádolta meg első lendülettel a kihívó felet.

Kaiba válaszul felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Joey, szerintem… - próbált hátul megszólalni Yugi, de sajnos, nem maradt rá ideje.

- Ismerd be, hogy előre kitervelted az egészet, hogy aztán Sousukét gyáva féregnek állíthasd be, amiért nem jött el, hogy megküzdhessen veled! Ugye, így volt? Ne is próbáld tagadni!

- Pedig erre kényszerülök, különben hazudnék - mondta hűvösen Kaiba.

Joey kissé elbizonytalanodott.

- Joey, szerintem inkább Tücsök Tádé bandás ismerősei lehettek azok - jegyezte meg halkan Yugi.

- Elég a szócséplésből! - unta meg a mélyenszántó gondolatokat felvonultató vitát Seto igen hamar, majd Sousukéhez szólt. - Gyere, és küzdjünk meg!

- Legyen úgy - biccentett a másik, majd felkapaszkodott helyére.

- Itt leszek mögötted - mondta Yugi, majd egy hangos „Yugioh!" kiáltást eresztett el, hogy néhányan egész komolyan összerezzentek rá. Fény villant, s Yugi helyében egyszer csak valaki más állt… egy magas, nyúlánk, egész sármos alak!

- Mi történt? - kérdezte egy marcona srác a tömegből.

- Hová lett a lisztérzékeny srác? - vetette fel egy lány is.

- Senki sem lisztérzékeny! - fakadt ki a Yugi helyén termett egyén, majd megrázta a fejét, és tüntetőleg a párbajtér felé fordult. - Kezdjétek!

Sousuke és Kaiba öt-öt lapot vettek a kezükbe. A kezdés joga Sousukét illette, neki pedig egészen izzadt a tenyere, hogy valami váratlan támadással meglepje az ellenfél bázisát… a fiú megrázta a fejét. Nem, itt nincsenek védelmezők, nincsenek igazán rajtaütős támadások. Ez kártya, nem a csatatér! Mégis… most talán jobban izgult, mint eddig bármelyik éles bevetésén egész eddigi élete folyamán.

Szeme sarkából Kanamére pillantott, ki zsörtölődve húzogatta száját, majd egy mély sóhaj kíséretében kiemelt egy lapot a kezében levők közül.

- És elsőként hívom a…

Ám hangját Yugi… azaz a lisztérzékeny srác helyén álló egyén üvöltése szakította félbe, ahogy orra végzetes találkozást intézett Bakura öklével. A fehér hajú srác diadalittas kacagással hajolt a másik felé, ujjai annak fuksza felé közeledtek, ám mozdulatát hatalmas villanás akadályozta…

És akkor elszabadult a pokol.

Az egyik pillanatban még mindenki vaksin pislogott a fényárban, a következőben pedig robbanás rázta meg az iskola falait, majd parázsló tűzharc bontakozott ki… innen-onnan felcsapó kiáltások hallatszottak, füst terített be körös-körül mindent, ám egy hang folyamatosan túlüvöltött mindenkit, ahogy azt próbálta valaki tudtára juttatni, hogy „_neee!_". Ez a hang pedig Sousukéhez tartozott.

Viszont ő maga csekélynek bizonyult a kialakult zűrzavar megállításához.

A tömeg hisztérikus tébolyban tolult az ajtók felé, a tornaterem szerkezete olykor meg-megremegett, közben folyamatosan kerepeltek a fegyverek, újabb és újabb füstfellegek akadályozták a látást, robbanás robbanást követett.

- Elég már! - ordította végül Sousuke, mire egy pillanat alatt elült minden zaj.

Kaname azt hitte, hogy talán megsüketült. Ahogy elült a por, két hatalmas areoid állt a volt csúcstechnológiájú párbajtér helyén.

- E… ezek hogy kerülnek ide? - kérdezte halkan Tea.

- Juhúúú! - kurjantotta el magát teljes önkívületben Shinji, s csaholó kiskutya mód rohant az egyik mecha lábához. Csaholás nélkül, persze.

Az egyik droid fülkéjének ajtaja felnyílt, belőle egy szőke fej bukkant elő.

- Sousuke… mégis mi a vihar történt itt? - kérdezte érdeklődve, aztán arca felderült, ahogy felismerte Yugit. - Ó, a lisztérzékeny srác! Hogy nőttél meg így egy délután alatt?

A fiú kezei ökölbe szorultak.

- Én… nem… vagyok… - kezdte sziszegni, de nem hagyták végigmondani.

- Kurz, tűnés innen! Volt itt egy… megmagyarázhatatlan jelenség, de nem igényelt volna fegyveres beavatkozást az orvoslása - utasított Sousuke.

- Na szép, mondhatom! - szólalt meg női hangon a másik mecha. - Jövünk megmenteni, és még neki áll feljebb… lépjünk le!

Yugi elégedetten figyelte, ahogy az őrült lakótársak egyike visszamászik kabinjába, majd a két mecha elhagyja a szitásra szaggatott tornatermet. Lassan a füst is elült, a halottak száma az első egyeztetések alapján nulla!

- Hol van Kaiba? - kérdezte Joey az első döbbenet után.

- Gondolom, lelépett, mikor kitört a balhé - vonta meg a vállát Tristan.

- És Bakura? - nézett körbe kíváncsian Tea.

- Itt… itt van - hallatszott a hátuk mögül egy halk hang.

Kyoko volt az, ölében Bakura fejével. A fiú csíkos pólóján vér sötétlett.

- Hát ez szép! - ismerte el az időközben újra lisztérzékennyé vált Yugi, aztán megérintette az orrát, majd szisszenve rántotta el tőle kezét. - Egész erőset üt.

- És egész szépen elkapta egy lövés! - feddte meg Kyoko, és visszatért az eszméletlen Bakura gondozásához.

- Sousuke, te idióta! - csattant fel hátul egy hang.

Senkinek sem kellett odafordulnia, hogy tudja, ki is lehet az… főleg, mikor puffanások és egy-egy elejtett nyögés is megütötte az osztály itt maradt tagjainak a fülét.

- Menjünk haza! - szorgalmazta lemondó sóhajjal Tea.

- Előbb hívnátok egy mentőt Bakurának? - érdeklődött halkan Kyoko.

- Persze, persze - vonta meg a vállát Joey, majd a fekvő srácra nézve megcsóválta a fejét. - A hülye ikonod megint megbolondított…

- Micsoda? - nézett fel Kyoko, de csak egy fejrázás volt a válasz.

- Azt hiszem, kijelenthetjük, hogy a Kaiba versus Sousuke párbajt Sousuke nyerte! - állapította meg Tristan. Yugi felkacagott, s a lányra meg Sagarára mutatott, ahogy az utóbbi szenvedő alanyként viseli Chidori haragját.

- Engem viszont jobban érdekelne, hogy a Kaname-Sousuke párharc kit hoz ki győztesként!

_**Vége**_

_**Jegyzet:**_

_A lisztérzékenység az allergia egy formája, mégsem hasonlítható_

_össze a többi ételallergiával. Leginkább kisgyermekkorban alakul ki,_

_de felnőttkorban is előfordulhat._

_Súlyosbodott változatai akár skizofréniát,_

_sőt „egyes nézetek szerint gyermekeknél hormonális zavarokat" idézhet elő :) _


End file.
